Nobody's Fool
by Seddielover945
Summary: And all my friends will say hey don't you know him and I'll try and play it off cool. When they ask I'll just say he's nobody and me well I'm nobody's fool.


_One more night with the same neon lights and I'll find my place at the bar._

_One more down so i'll buy one more round and i'll try to drown out my heart._

Patricia sets herself up at the stoll next to Nina and the finsih there soda's. The twenty two year old alburn headed girl moves herself and faces the dirty blonde haired girl. She makes a wrinkled up face as the doors to the dance club opens and hides her head in her drink.

_He'll walk in and make every head turn and he'll always be dressed to kill._

_Day I left is my only regret and now it's become his biggest thrill._

"What?" NIna questions turning to her best friend.

"Nothing Nina." Patrcia replies quickly going back to her drink.

"Trish I have known you since high school come on what's wrong?" Patricia glances out of the corner of her eyes at the familar boy who she dated. His hair is darker and a bleach blonde

_All my friends will say hey don't you know him and i'll try to play it off cool._

_When they ask i'll just say he's nobody and me well I'm nobody's fool._

Nina turns her head to where she see's Patricia looking and studies the boy carefully.

"Hey isn't that Eddie?" Patricia scoffs getting a closer look at the blonde on his arm.

"Nope I have never seen that guy before in my entire life." She mumbles back taking another sip of her soda.

_Won't take long and he'll find him someone and then pull them out for a dance._

_Every note tells me thats all she wrote and reminds me how I missed my chance._

_When he's done he'll have a little more fun and let her acts like she's smooth._

Nina's rolls her eyes and turns back to Patricia.

"Yes it is and come on let's go."

"No." Patricia mumbles.

"Patricia I know how much this bothers you.." Nina replies guersting to Eddie and the skinny bleach blonde girl hanging to to his shoulders.

"It does not Nina!"

"Whatever, but I can see it in your eyes." She rolls her eyes and turns back to her ex-boyfriend and the no named girl. The girl looks snotty and rich. _Not his type._ She thinks and the little voice in her head tells her _Oh like you were his type? _She doesn't know if that's true, but she knows that she was more his type than that snotty blonde headed chick.

_As they walk out well I'm learning about what it is to have nothing to loose._

Patricia watches him closely as they make their way to an exit right beside her and she catches his eyes. They look with her own for a split second and he gives her and wink. She doesn't let is fase her and he gives her a charming smile the same one that used to make her go weak in the knees. She rolls her eyes as he walks out with the girl. With a look on her face, a look of toughness he looks back at her once more before going into the dark night. That smile of his is the same one that she still does love, but he won't be hers anytime soon. Not anymore that is.

"Patricia.." Nina says trying to get the girls attention. "You okay?"

She nods.

_And all my friends will say hey don't you know him and I'll try to play if off cool._

_When they ask I'll just say he nobody and me well I'm nobody's fool._

_Yeah.._

"Yeah I'm fine, let's just get out of here." Nina nods and lays the money down on the counter in front of the.

"And your sure your alright?"

"Yes Nina I'm aliright." Nina sighs walking to Patricia's car.

"Alright." Patricia nods softly with a small smile placed on her face as she get's in the driver's side.

"I'm alright." She whispers again taking a small glance at the black locket around her car's mirror that same locket that Eddie had given her.

_All my friends will say hey don't you know him and I'll try to play if off cool. _

_When they ask I'll just say he's nobody and me well I'm nobody's fool. _

Patricia smiles bumping the locket with her fingers and then driving off into the night with Nina.

_Ohh and me well i'm nobody's fool..._

**This is just an idea that popped into my head while listening to Nobody's Fool by Mrandia Lambert and since Peddie is broken up right now I figured I could write this fairly easy and put in to happen in the future. Like it? Hate it? Review please. \**

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
